I Just Wanted Normal
by fairygirl90
Summary: Harry leaves England to get away from the pressures of being the Savior like Sirius had suggested before he died only taking those he considered family with him, just wanting to be normal for once. He should have known that anything Sirius planned was not going to fit his definition of normal, well at least he has help...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or OHSHC, those rights belong solely to JK Rowling and Bisco Hatori, I am only writing this for my own amusement and do not make any money off this story._

WARNINGS: Is going to be a bit AU; Harry has different bffs than canon due to circumstances that will be mentioned later on in the story, also some characters may be a bit OOC (will try to keep their original characters, but some MAY change to fit, we'll see). The battle at the MOM was a lot bloodier and had a lot more casualties than canon; Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Moody were the ones among the Order that died. Tonks and Remus got together a lot earlier and had Teddy that much sooner, he was almost a year old when his parents died. Andromeda died not long before the battle at the MOM from a sickness. This WILL be a slash story malexmale story you have been warned.

Chapter 1: Finally!

Harry looked down at his godson who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Two long years to get custody of HIS godson after Remus, Tonks and Andromeda died. People apparently didn't think that he would be a good enough guardian despite him being emancipated and having saved the world from an evil megalomaniac. Apparently being fifteen at the time and being a target for all remaining death eaters was a much bigger issue. Surprisingly it was the people he suspected the least who were against him getting custody the most. Molly Weasley fought tooth and nail to get custody of Teddy; Harry still didn't understand her motives. Thankfully after two years of fighting to prove he was a good parent with the help of his best friends; Draco, Fred and George, he managed to convince the courts that he would be the best parent for Teddy and not Mrs. Weasley or some muggle orphanage or foster system. Finally he could do what Sirius wanted him to do at the end of the war.

When he had finally defeated Voldemort it was in the middle of the Ministry of Magic in front of the minister and his aurors themselves so there was no way that it could have been covered up. Harry ended up with his face plastered on every paper known to the wizarding world, the press constantly hounding him as to what he was to do next, who he was dating (no one, but like they would print _that_), spreading false rumours (courtesy of Rita Skeeter), essentially he had no privacy unless he locked himself away, which he couldn't do because of the custody battle, which in itself was a press nightmare. Of course the press was nothing compared to how the public acted, since he defeated Voldemort they expected him to be able to solve every problem under the sun for them, and scorned and doubted him if he didn't or couldn't do it for them never mind that he was still in school and couldn't possibly do half the things asked of him. Not to mention the public was swayed by every article published by the press, so one week he was the golden boy, the next he was the next dark lord, then back to the 'Savior' again. After hearing Sirius' will he decided to buy a small cottage for him and Teddy and had it warded as much as possible and decided to home school so he wouldn't have to leave Teddy by himself and he wouldn't have to deal with all the stupid people who wanted him to do everything for them even as they revile him. Draco had been a big help the last two years helping him catch up to what he would need to know to take over the Lordships for both his father and godfather and all the businesses owned by the two families, he had been shocked to learn just how much had been kept from him, just because those that knew thought he did or didn't expect him to live after defeating Voldemort. Yeah, Harry lost all trust in Dumbledore when he tried to send him to his relatives after Voldemort was gone when he needed to take care of his godson. Finding out everything that he had hidden from him, didn't help at all. Now after two years of fighting for custody and making arrangements with the goblins to include Teddy in the plan Sirius had already made before he died and he was finally ready to disappear. He set up his votes by proxy (Neville could take care of that and would know what Harry wanted and abide by it and if he wasn't sure they would only be a fire call away), he also set it up so that his new identity would take over once he was finished school, for now Draco would manage his businesses.

Harry looked around at his friends who had decided to come with him. Draco because despite not participating in the war himself was constantly discriminated against because people expected him to be exactly like, and hold the same values as his father who was a known death eater (sure he's a spoiled prat and a bit of a bully, but it's not like he wants to kill or torture anyone). The twins who came to check out other locations for their shop, although Harry suspected they were going so they could be closer to Draco, and Teddy who was sleeping soundly having finally gotten some semblance of control over his powers so he knew what he was supposed to look like in front of muggles. Harry took a deep breath and looked at the goblins who had been such a big help getting everything ready; their house was set up and clothes and anything else they needed was already there.

"Now remember Mr. Potter you will need to take this de-aging potion when you get there, your godfather wanted you to be able to have a normal teenage experience and had set you up to be enrolled in the high school, since you are almost 18 there would be no point of you doing that, so you will be de-aged to 15 years old again and will be starting your first year of high school. Also only the minister of magic will know who you really are as well as a few people who will be able to help you out should you need it. Should any muggles become too nosy you have the choice of obliviating them or just saying that you are under witness protection, same goes for magic, if you expose it you are responsible for that muggle, either getting them obliviated or paying the fine for them knowing. Of course the fine increases past six people, the first six are 100 galleons each and after that it increases by 100 galleons every person. Now Mr. Potter you will be going to a muggle school, so try to remember to act like a muggle, you will have two house elves to help you with housework and cooking, however they know that you like to cook yourself so they will keep out of the kitchen unless you tell them to. Your house is warded to let you know when anyone comes onto your property as well as wards to keep muggles from noticing anything magical happening within the wards, of course that only works if they are outside the wards. Mr. Malfoy I wish you luck and the same for Messrs. Weasley. The portkey is now ready to take you to your home; it is now late afternoon in Japan. Mr. Potter thank you for defeating Voldemort I hope you can finally find some peace." The four men grabbed onto the silk ribbon, with Harry clutching Teddy tightly. "Sanctuary" the goblin intoned once they had all grabbed a hold, they felt the typical 'hook in the navel' feeling as they were jerked out of Gringotts and thrown to Japan.

They all landed in the entrance hall of a large home, the twins helping Harry remain upright so he didn't fall with Teddy.

"Blimey this place is huge!" Harry blurted out; awed by the biggest house he had ever seen. Draco just sneered at him.

"Of course it is. We have four people and a toddler living together, not to mention we need room for guests we may have, as well as when we have social functions for business purposes. Honestly it's like you learned nothing from what I've told you." Draco said dramatically as he rolled his eyes. "Still twelve rooms is a bit small…" he continued as Harry was once again gaping at him. Fred and George decided to rescue Harry from his disbelief that anyone could think that 12 rooms was small.

"I think we should get our rooms settled, I mean all our stuff is there, but maybe freshen up." Fred suggested as he leered at Draco.

"When are you going to wake up Teddy?" George asked.

"Um… uh I think we should wake him up after we all get settled and then do something that takes a lot of energy so that he will be tired enough to go to sleep for the night to get him used to the time change."

"Sounds good little brother." said George ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

"Onward, to our rooms!" Shouted Fred as he and his twin grabbed onto Draco and dragged him to where they suspected the family rooms were. Harry sighed softly and looked down at Teddy who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms before following the odd trio.

Harry sighed in relief as he saw the rooms. The elves had made up a nursery for Teddy to sleep in and he even had a small playroom next door. The nursery was connected to Harry's room by the bathroom they both shared and Harry could see that everything that Teddy needed or could want was right in that room. Teddy's room was perfect for him, it looked like a small forest with a deep brown plush carpet and trees painted on the walls with a unicorn, a hippogriff, a wolf, a stag and a grim, there was also a centaur looking up at the painted stars and a full moon was painted on the ceiling as well. There was also a large sky light on the ceiling so Teddy could see the real moon, he may not be a werewolf, but he did prefer to see the full moon on those nights. He set Teddy down on the small toddler bed and tucked him in so he could take a shower and possibly change his clothes. The bathroom was amazing! It made Harry think of the beach. The tiles on the floor were a nice sandy colour and there were tanks that were filled with sand and shells and the towels were all a light blue like the top of the walls and the shower was like a waterfall and the bath was deep and was a dark blue to match the bottom half of the walls, there was a small stool for Teddy to use and ocean themed bath toys for him to play with.

Before getting into the shower Harry looked into the huge mirror that covered almost an entire wall, from the counter to the ceiling, he quickly drank the potion so he wouldn't forget. He tried not to grimace once he saw how little he changed from being an 18 to a 15 year old; apparently he hadn't grown much the last couple years.

After the most relaxing shower he had ever had, Harry decided to check out his room. It was awesome. It had a plush white carpet that made him want to lie down on it with dark burgundy walls with stenciled black trees that had bloomed and had stenciled petals hughlighted in gold that looked like they were blowing away, it would have made the room dark if it wasn't for the floor to ceiling windows that gave an amazing view of the grounds outside, a small desk that he could do his homework on and finally there was a king size bed with black sheets and a couple black accent pillows, and a dark red comforter with matching pillows. There was also a walk in closet and a dark wood dresser. He padded into his room to take a look at his new clothes; he opened the first drawer not daring to look inside the closet yet…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled.

TBC…

A/N: So I hope you liked it also I would like to do a crossover pairing, so if you could let me know which host you would like to pair Harry with out of Mori, Kyoya and Hunny. Next chapter should be up soon, it's already written I just want to do some editing. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Once again do not own HP world or characters, nor do I own the Host Club world or characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. All credit for my non-original characters goes to the original authors JK Rowling and Bisco Hatori. _

Poll so far:

Kyoya 2

Mori 1

BOTH Kyoya and Mori 1

Hunny 1

xxxxxxx

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled.

Chapter 2: Sirius' Last Prank

Draco and the twins barged in at that moment, the twins whistling in appreciation of the room, while Draco scoffed.

"Bloody Griffindor room." He muttered, and then added louder "Aren't you done getting ready yet? We do want Teddy to be awake long enough to go to bed tonight, don't we?"

"Of course, but there is a problem with my clothes. I don't know what happened, but these can't be my clothes!" Harry said, feeling close to panicking, the house elf had already taken his previous clothes who knew where to be washed, all he had were the clothes that were provided, but there was no way he could wear any of THAT.

"Oi little brother, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Fred asks.

"Just clothes, right?" George adds as they peer over Harry's shoulder to take a look inside the drawer of horror. One peek and they both fall on the ground laughing.

"Oh Ry! Only you!" Fred exclaims as he rolled around on the carpet.

"Shut it! What am I going to do? These are the only clothes I have now!" Harry yelled. Draco sauntered over and looked into the drawer; he thought for a moment then asked.

"Ry? Have you checked your new ID yet?" Harry paled, he hadn't looked. Draco gave him a look that basically said 'Really?' Harry put pulled out his new wallet that had all his and Teddy's new information. He took out the shiny new ID card and paled even further.

"Bloody Sirius! Gah! Just had to do one more prank! Bet he's laughing his arse off up there! Gods what am I going to do now?" he wailed. Draco grabbed his ID.

"Jasmine Hari Black, female, 15 years old, green eyes, black hair, 5 foot 2, student at Ouran high school. Well it looks like you will have to get used to wearing clothes like that. It's your own fault for not checking your new identity before leaving. Also new lessons with me, my mother was a Black and there is NO WAY I am going to let you disgrace our family name by being sloppy and not acting like a proper lady. Now get dressed and the twins will go tire Teddy out. Meet me in the library." Harry gaped at Draco as he swept out of the room; he turned to the twins who had collected themselves on his floor.

"Well you heard his highness, let's go!" Fred exclaimed as he hopped to his feet.

"After you Forge!" George said as he also leapt to his feet.

"TEDDY!" they shouted together as they made their way arm in arm to Teddy's room.

Harry pouted, apparently no one was going to help him out of this, and no way was he going to risk making Draco angry when they were living together, he had ways of making you miserable, and the twins wouldn't dare do anything against him lest it hurt their chances with him. He looked at the undergarments he was supposed to wear, 'how the heck do I put this on' he thought to himself.

When he had finally managed to get himself dressed in semi decent clothes, he had found some jeans and a t-shirt (all designer of course), although he felt they were a bit tight and the bra came with a spell that made it look like he actually had breasts (was quite shocking once he had figured out how to put it on), the most uncomfortable thing though was the underwear, he grabbed a pair that matched the bra, without thinking that they were tight lacy things that kept rubbing against him, when he wasn't used to any pressure around there, add the tight jeans and didn't think he had room for himself down there. When he finished dressing he waddled to the library asking the house elf Gabby for directions since he in no way wanted to get lost when it felt so weird to walk.

"Seriously Potter? What am I going to do with you?" Draco asked when he saw how Harry was walking.

"We've been friends for four years and you're still calling me Potter?" Harry whined.

"Only when you act like an idiot, stand up straight you moron. Gods, could you have picked a sloppier outfit? At least the jeans are a good fit-"

"A GOOD fit? Blimey it feels like I'm suffocating down there!" Harry yelled. Draco just gave him a 'don't be stupid' look.

"The jeans are amazing, but what is it with you and baggy shirts? I get it large hand me downs for most of your life, but come on! Let's go." Draco sighed as he grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him from the library. "I thought we could start with acting like a girl, I didn't realize you lacked common sense to be able to dress half decently."

Harry was dragged back to his room (under protest) and forced to sit down as the blonde made his way to the closet.

"Now this is so much better. Oh and I think I found your school uniforms. We should get you used to wearing dresses so you are ready for school in two days."

"What?! NO! No way am I wearing a dress!" the brunet protested. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Tough. School uniform, you HAVE to wear it." At that Harry curled up into a ball on his bed.

"Do I have to be a girl?" he whispered. Draco sighed; he really wasn't good at comforting people.

"We could always try to change your identity again, but remember how long it took to get things organised for Teddy, plus we would have to transfer everything from this identity over to the new one and that would make people suspicious, and you aren't exactly a good liar, plus you'd have to change the guardianship of Teddy and that alone will take a long time, during which you would have to be a girl anyways so you may as well just suck it up."

"But what about friends should I keep it a secret? Or if I what if I like someone?! I can't not tell them!"

"We'll decide what to do when it comes to it, but if you find good enough friends we can let them know if they prove themselves, it would be the same with magic." Draco gave Harry an awkward pat on the back, then pulled him up. "Now off with your clothes!"

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Oh please." The blonde drawled. "I'm not interested in your scrawny body Potter." Harry went tense when Draco went back to the closet.

"Now we are going to start with basic shorts, skorts and skirts, then work our way up to sundresses, the formal ball gowns. Since you are going muggle we can work on dress robes another time. I need you to learn to walk properly in girl clothes or at least without looking uncomfortable, since you have two appointments tomorrow."

"I do?"

"What am I, your secretary? No I'm not, but you're meeting with the chairman at Ouran to get special permission to opt out of afterschool clubs as you need to pick Teddy up from preschool. You also need to formalize Teddy's enrollment at the school so they know who he is, who you are and who is allowed to pick him up drop him off etc. any other questions?"

"Um… Skorts?" Harry asked chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yes shorts that look like skirts."

"Oh and how do you know how to act like a proper lady and stuff?"

"Pansy used to make me attend all her stupid lady lessons when we were kids" Draco muttered as he glared at the floor. "Most of the basics are the same, but there are also lots of things you need to learn so you don't look like an idiot for once. Now hurry up and strip!"

Harry blushed a little but took of the shirt first; forgetting that he now looked like he had breasts.

"Gods! That was under there?!" Draco exclaimed as Harry started to unbutton his pants. Harry raised an eyebrow at the now older boy in confusion. "Wow! The spellwork on that is amazing, although I forbid you from wearing that shirt ever again, I thought we would have to look for something to give you boobs, but I guess we don't need to!" Draco closed in and looked even closer at Harry's chest. "Wow if I didn't know these we fake I would swear they were real!" he continued as he tugged on the strap. He then grabbed where the non-existent part of Harry's chest and gaped. "This is more than an illusion! These are corporeal! I can touch them any everything, amazing!" Harry blushed bright red and backed away.

"Don't! That feels weird!" he yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You mean you can feel it when I touch the spellwork?! That's incredible!" he babbled excitedly.

"Aren't you supposed to help me get dressed?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh sure, hey can I borrow one of these? I want to study the spells that went into this." Harry blushed again.

"Sure there are tons in the top drawer, grab one before you leave later."

"Awesome, thanks Ry." Draco smiled. Harry coughed and continued where he left off in taking off his pants.

"Soooo, shorts?" Harry asked.

"Yup. You go pick it out; I will tell you if it works, we'll get you used to co-ordinating outfits and comfortable in these clothes at the same time, now shoo!" Draco answered as he pushed Harry into his closet. "Please hurry, I don't know for how much longer I can stand the amount of Gryffindor you have in your room." He complained. Harry just rolled his eyes, used to Draco's teasing.

Three and a half hours later, Harry calls time as he figured they should eat something and go to bed soon to get used to the time change. Draco rolled his eyes, but conceded as they had gotten through skirts and had just started on dresses; gowns could wait along with heels, for now Harry could wear flats and trainers for now (depending of course what he was wearing).

Finally finding the kitchen and declaring that they were going to eat in there unless they had company, Harry set to work making a light dinner as their stomachs were thinking lunch. When the food was just about done the twins ran in with Teddy at their heels.

"I WIN!" yelled Teddy as he caught his breath by the table.

"No way! That was me!" Fred countered playfully.

"NO ME!" George added as he stuck his tongue out at the others.

"Why hello gorgeous." Fred teased as soon as he noticed Harry, who was now wearing plain white capris and a green tank top with a white shrug on his shoulders. "Look at the pretty young thing that's cooking for us Gred!"

"Wow Forge she sure is a sight." George added.

"Who are you?" Teddy asked, interrupting the twins. Everyone looked shocked, and then the twins burst out laughing again as Draco snickered into his hand.

"This young Teds is Ryry. You remember us telling you about Uncle Sirius?" George asked. Fred continued seeing Teddy nod.

"Well he decided to play one last prank for his marauder legacy and when we left England, Ryry's identity is now a girl and not a boy. So we're going to have to get used to him looking like one okay buddy?" Teddy looked closer at Harry.

"Ryry?" he asked quietly.

"Yup, it's me. Uncle Padfoot played one last joke on me, now everyone here, except you guys, thinks I'm a girl." Harry replied. Teddy grinned.

"Okay." He giggled. "You a pretty girl." He added quietly. Silence fell as everyone stared at Teddy then looked closer at Harry themselves. True he did have the slight build and short stature of a girl, not to mention the huge doe eyes and long dark lashes. Harry felt himself go red for the thousandth time that day and the guys just sniggered quietly so Teddy didn't think they were laughing at him.

"Th-thanks." Harry replied as he started serving supper. Everyone gathered around and listened as Teddy told everyone about his adventures through the house with the twins. They had apparently found a ballroom, three studies, a potions lab, a huge family room with lots of books and a huge tv with thousands of dvds, a sitting room for guests, two libraries; one magical, one muggle and eight different bathrooms, two floo rooms and an owlrey. They also explored the garden in the back, but stayed out of the greenhouse with the magical plants. They climbed trees, played hide and seek and Teddy even tried his kiddy broom. Suffice it to say; Teddy was definitely tired enough to sleep again (with a little help of a mild sleeping potion to ensure he slept until morning).

After a quick bath for Teddy, Harry tucked him in then headed to his room where he immediately collapsed on his bed. 'Who knew trying on clothes was that exhausting?' he thought to himself as his eyes drifted closed.

A/N: So since we still haven't met the Host Club yet, the poll will be ongoing as to who will be paired with Harry. I was honestly surprised by the suggestion of having a multiple pairing, but if that's what you want I can totally work with it. I want to thank all my followers and the people who favourited this story it was really encouraging to see how many people like this story already after just the one chapter. Also to my reviewers thank you for taking the time to review and for sharing your opinions. I will keep you updated on the poll (just review or send a PM) and I will (eventually) tell you the outcome. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or OHSHC, THAT creative genius belongs to JK Rowling and Bisco Hatori._

A/N: Henceforth and forthwith Harry shall be known as Jasmine or Mine-chan (pronounced Minny or Minnay not my-neh) or Black-san and she/her, the ONLY people who will call him Ry (or Ryry) will be Fred, George, Draco and Teddy. Just to mention, as I am a bit lazy, when Draco, Teddy, Fred, George and Mine (Harry) speak to each other it will be in English, as they were born and raised English they would no doubt be much more comfortable speaking English, so will be speaking English to each other (unless around other people) and at home, but they would need to speak Japanese when they go out or speaking to others. No they are not using a translation spell, they have been preparing to go to Japan for two years now and had time to learn the language (not saying that it is easy to learn a language in two years in real life, I honestly have no idea, but they did), hopefully they will be speaking more Japanese to each other as they get more comfortable with the language.

Poll:

Kyoya 3

Mori 5

BOTH Kyoya and Mori 8

Hunny 4

xxxxxxxx

After a quick bath for Teddy, Harry tucked him in then headed to his room where he immediately collapsed on his bed. 'Who knew trying on clothes was that exhausting?' he thought to himself as his eyes drifted closed.

Chapter 3: The Art of Getting Ready and Intro to Schools

The next morning Jasmine was the first one up as usual, since she had neglected to even take off her clothes before going to bed last night she decided that it would be better just to stay in them until after breakfast as Draco would probably tell her to change her clothes if she attempted to dress herself this morning. She went next door to wake Teddy up for the day, and got him dressed before leading him down the stairs to the kitchen.

Just as she was plating the food her three 'brothers' appeared in the kitchen, apparently the smell of food is magical enough to get even the worst morning person out of bed to eat.

Draco moodily poked at his food before grabbing the biggest mug on the table and downing the coffee inside before pouring himself another cup, he had attempted to make himself more presentable for breakfast, but sitting in his pyjamas and a robe with his hair tousled just made him look like a big kid. The twins were having a hard time keeping their eyes off him with how adorable he looked in the morning. After his second cup he finally started eating. Once Jasmine had noticed that everyone had started eating she started munching on her toast while she sipped her tea, she took another piece of toast and an apple once the twins glared at her, Draco probably would have been just as bad if he was in any state to notice anything yet. Teddy was a monster; wolfing down his bacon, a whole orange, his toast and two scrambled eggs with toast and pancakes, when he was done he chugged his glass of milk, then practiced changing his hair and eye colour while he waited for everyone else to be done.

Once everyone was done Jasmine sent Teddy to his playroom and started washing the dishes. Draco was finally coherent after his third cup of coffee and sent her a look of disgust at what she was wearing.

"What? I fell asleep before changing last night, besides it's not like you would have approved of anything I chose this morning and you know it." She replied simply. It didn't take her long to finish the dishes the twins even helped with drying and putting them away while Draco read the paper. When that was all finished the twins disappeared to the potions lab to experiment some and Draco followed Mine to her room. The blonde rooted through her closet for something appropriate to wear to her appointments while she took a shower. Draco also found a small make-up case in her desk (not like he was snooping or anything) and decided he might as well start that as well, he also snuck in the bathroom and looked through all the drawers and cabinets and found lots of things that would be useful. He grabbed what he needed and headed back into the bedroom.

"Hurry up Ry! Your walls are making my eyes bleed!" he called once he felt he had waited long enough (she had only been about ten minutes). Mine came out not long after still drying her hair. "Alright let's get to work!" Draco said as he tossed her clothes at her (yay seeker reflexes!), long black dress pants with a gold hoop belt, with black and gold flats and a deep red, scooped neck t-shirt that was casual, but looked almost dressy paired with the pants and simple black fitted jacket with red accents. He also added a small gold pendant necklace and a small gold watch as accessories. He also tossed a red bra and panty set at her so she wouldn't forget. While Mine dressed Draco lined up the things he wanted to use and organised them for easy access. Once the brunet was done he scrutinised her carefully. "First thing's first! These" he said grabbing her glasses and breaking them in half "have got to go!"

"Hey I can't see without those!" Mine protested, making a futile grab for her already broken glasses.

"Seriously Potter, I don't know why you still haven't replaced those horrible, offensive glasses." The blonde replied as he took a small case off the dresser. "Now these things here are called contact lenses." He said slowly as if to someone stupid. "They are magical ones that will automatically adjust to your sight so you will never have to worry about glasses ever again. You just take your wand and tap the case twice then tap next to your eyes once to put them in." Draco demonstrated.

"Wow, I can see better than I ever have before!" she gushed, Draco just gave her a smug look.

"You have to take care of them though. To take them out you tap beside your eyes twice and the container once. You have to replace the solution in the case every time you use them. It's right here." He said pointing. "Also you can't fall asleep with them on otherwise bacteria will build up and you can get infections etc. and we all know how much you hate having to see a healer. Now onto make-up, I found this in your desk. I won't put tons on since you don't really need it, the most you'll wear is probably for formal occasions, but just a little will make your best features more prominent." Draco eyed Mine as she started to back away towards the door. Draco just rolled his eyes and petrified her. "I said I wasn't going to do much! Gods you probably won't even notice it!" Draco leaned over her and took a gold pencil out and outlined the forcibly still girl's eyes, and then he grabbed a small tube of gloss and put it on her lips. "See, that's nothing. Now when I let you go, no rubbing it off, understood?" Mine tried her best to glare at him, but she was completely frozen, Draco just waited and she finally gave in with a huff. "Good, now let's get off the floor." He grinned as he helped her to her feet. "Alright, now about your hair…"

"Try all you like it's never going to be anything, but a mess." Jasmine sighed, still a little miffed she had to wear make-up AND keep it on.

"Is that a challenge Ry?" Jasmine shrugged, not really caring, she was used to having messy hair all the time, that's just the way it was. Draco studied her hair for a moment. "Alright close your eyes and don't open them until I say." Mine just rolled her eyes, but complied. She had to work real hard to keep her promise though, since not being able to see what was going on made everything feel so weird. First there was a tingling feeling, then tugging and pulling, sometimes it hurt a lot and then there was lots of heat and more tugging. When she was finally allowed to open her eyes, Draco had placed a mirror in front of her. She barely recognised herself. She didn't have the gods awful glasses anymore, without them her eyes looked huge and they stood out even more being highlighted in gold to match her accessories and her scar, while not as prominent anymore, was carefully hidden under her bangs, but they were no longer straight bangs across, Draco had artfully arranged them to look side swept. Speaking about her hair it was pulled up in a simple pony tail, but it was _straight_! Jasmine just gaped at herself in the mirror, she never not in a million years thought she could pull off being a girl, not even when Teddy said she was pretty (he's only three after all), but looking in the mirror and seeing a girl staring back, she was proved wrong. She quickly composed herself once she noticed Draco smirking behind her and looking all too proud of himself.

"I'm going to have to learn how to do all that aren't I?" she sighed.

"Of course, when I go shopping later I'll get you a spell book for the different hair styles, although you might want to try to figure out how to do some one your own without magic in case you have to do your hair around muggles. Also you might want to fix your ridiculous habit of running your hands through your hair all the time! I refuse to let you ruin my hard work." He replied with a stern glare. "Here last thing." Draco added as he pulled out a shiny gold purse. "It has your wallet, keys and wand (which he had grabbed while she was in the shower) in there as well as a small cell phone so you can call us if you need us. You have a few thousand yen in there, a train pass, a credit card connected to your vaults at Gringotts and all your important identification. Just so you know I've noticed that all your accessories have been charmed to be anti-theft, so when you are wearing them you are the only one who can take them off, also your purses won't let anyone but you open it, unless they're empty, and it can't be taken from you unless you hand it to someone. Good thing too since we don't want you losing your wand or any of your identification. We're also going to be getting a driver next week. I talked to the goblins and they are in the process of interviewing squibs who are comfortable in both worlds, I'll give you their number once it's all set up."

Jasmine smiled a blinding smile and wrapped Draco in a big hug. "What would I ever do without you Dray?" she said as she looked up at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Probably would have died a horrible death by now." He replied as he gently pulled away. "I can see the headlines now: SAVIOR HARRY POTTER DROWNS IN PAPERWORK or BOY-WHO-LIVED FOUND CROSSDRESSING AND DEAD IN JAPANESE ALLEY!" he teased, smirking at her.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I am forever grateful to my big brother Draco." Jasmine stonily replied as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"You should be, your first day going out in public in girls clothes and I, being the generous person that I am, let you wear pants and I even picked out Gryffindor colours for you." Jasmine looked down at her outfit and realised that he was right. She beamed at him.

"Thank you soooo much Dray!"

"Okay enough mush, you need to go spend some time with Teddy, you guys need to leave in about an hour. I'll be gone for the rest of the day, but I expect something special for dessert tonight. I'm not working this hard for you for nothing you know." He said left the room.

After about an hour of playing, colouring and reading with Teddy, she got him ready to go out and grabbed her own jacket that she had left by the door. She would have forgotten her purse if not for the fact that she needed to lock the door behind her (who knew where the twins were) and her keys were in her purse. She rushed a little and had to carry Teddy as he would never have been able to keep up with her (even as short as she was). When she finally made it to the train station she was relieved and felt a bit out of place, she had never taken any train other than the Hogwarts Express before and even that had been a couple years ago. She checked the maps to find the best train to take her to Ouran and boarded it, feeling a bit claustrophobic with the sheer amount of people on the train. She managed to snag a seat for Teddy so she wouldn't have to hold him the entire time, but she had to stand next to him. Never before in her life had she been so grateful that Draco was a stuck up snob who expected that she be driven everywhere if the alternative was to spend every morning on a train packed to the gills with people.

When it was finally their stop she got off with a great sigh of relief. She only had a couple blocks to walk before coming to the edge of the prestigious school. She stared at it in shock and huffed, of course Sirius would find the most ridiculous looking school there is. 'I can't believe there is actually a PINK school' she thought to herself. She scouted the area carefully (there may not have been an actual war, but she never quite forgot what the fake Moody had taught her – Constant Vigilance!), it appeared that classes had already started for the day, which was a relief for her she wouldn't have to worry about people staring and speculating at her presence. She gripped Teddy's hand and led him through the hallways of the school, thinking how easy it was to navigate despite its sheer size (nothing would ever compare to Hogwarts in that aspect, with walls pretending to be doors and 142 staircases, some of which that moved, yeah Ouran would be a piece of cake).

She found the chairman's office without difficulty and knocked before entering. The secretary was a rather nice if forgettable person and led her straight into the inner office.

"Black-san?" the man behind the desk asked.

"Yes sir. I would have started school today with the rest of the student body, however since we just arrived yesterday there are still a few arrangements that need to be taken care of." She replied with a slight bow, hoping her lessons on Japanese etiquette were correct.

Suoh-san nodded at her. "I understand, especially since you have to take care of yourself and I'm guessing the little one beside you, who is he?" he asked his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Well this is Black Teddy. He is my adopted son, I was named his guardian by his parents in case anything happened to them, and obviously they hadn't expected anything to happen to them so soon. One of the reasons I wanted to talk to you was that I need to be exempt from after school clubs as I will need to get Teddy right after school. My brothers help as much as they can, but they need time to be able to conduct their own businesses and cannot be babysitting all day."

"Understood, I will gladly make the exception and I will also keep quiet as to the reason why, we don't want people judging you without knowing the full story behind Teddy." He replied. Jasmine shrugged, he was being very helpful, however she was used to rumours and they had never really bothered her much before. "Now Teddy, why don't you and I colour while your mommy fills out all the boring paperwork." He adds, sliding said paperwork across his desk to me and grabbing some colourful pens for Teddy and started regaling him with tales about ninjas and samurai. I rolled my eyes at the abrupt change from the stern businessman to doting father figure. She sighed as she started filling out all the information he needed (where was Draco when you needed him). After a few forms and a photo for her school ID she officially registered for Ouran.

"Welcome to Ouran!" Suoh-san exclaimed (apparently he was a very exuberant person outside his business façade). "If you need anything else you just let me or my son know, his name is Tamaki and he's in class 2-A. Here is your schedule, you are in class 1-A, I can't wait to see how you do!"

"Thank you Suoh-san. I can't wait to start. Have a pleasant day."

"Of course, bye Black-chan, Teddy." He replied as we left.

Another short, yet claustrophobic train ride later Teddy and Mine were outside a small, yet very reputable pre-school. In fact most of the kids who attended this school either entered the schools with the highest grades or Ouran itself. The tuition was beyond ridiculous, but it was nothing to Mine, and she would do anything to ensure a good future for Teddy.

"Good morning, my name is Black Jasmine and I'm here to finish the enrollment of Black Theodore."

"I see… you are quite a bit younger than we expected." The receptionist sniffed stiffly.

"Yes, I am Teddy's guardian. I was chosen by his parents themselves. Now can please get on with the enrollment please." Jasmine countered, seeing the receptionists face relax (obviously she had thought that Mine was some girl with loose morals, apparently not the kind of person they provide services for).

"Of course Black-san, here's the paperwork, you mentioned over the phone that he would be attending in the afternoon?"

"Yes, one of my older brothers will be dropping him off around noon" the receptionist relaxed even further and Jasmine had to work really hard to refrain from rolling her eyes. "I will be picking him up after school is over. The ONLY people who will be able to take Teddy from here will be myself or my brothers; Draco Malfoy and Fred and George Weasley. I expect you to ask for their IDs the first time they drop Teddy off so you and your staff will be able to recognise who is allowed to pick him up besides myself, no one other than us four can get him, not even a driver, understand?" the brunet asks piercing the receptionist with her unnaturally green eyes.

"Of course." She replies, looking almost insulted that she wouldn't keep the three year old safe.

"Sorry, it's just back in England there were a lot of people who tried to take him away from me despite what the courts said and he was almost kidnapped a few times by 'well meaning' people, until I had had enough and took him out of daycare and homeschooled myself until we moved so he could be safe. I will tell you now that you only have one chance and if anything happens to him I WILL be relocating him to another pre-school and I will do everything it takes to shut this one down." Jasmine threatened. "No one is more important to me than Teddy so while he is here he better be safe."

"Of course." The young woman repeated a bit of fear tinged her voice. Jasmine smiled seeing that the woman had gotten her point and no longer seemed worried that such a young person had custody of a small child.

"On another note; Teddy had a small allergy to silver. Not anything that will kill him, but it will cause him some painful rashes, so I suggest ensuring that no one when here wears anything silver, including the other children. If a rash occurs you are to call one of these numbers" she said handing over the twins and Draco's personal numbers "during the day as I will be at school, they will ensure that he gets proper treatment, although I sincerely hope that it never has to happen." Jasmine handed the paperwork over to the terrified woman and watched as she robotically filed it away. After a brief tour of the building they were ready to go.

"Alright Teddy, you were such a good and quiet boy for those meetings and you didn't try to run off, so we will be getting whatever you want for lunch and when we get home you can help me with the baking." Jasmine paused a moment for Teddy's cheer of enthusiasm as he started to lead her to a restaurant he had noticed on the way to his school, running ahead some. As they ate she asked him questions about what he thought about his new school and if he thought he would be comfortable with actually going to school instead of being homeschooled with her. Also what kind of dessert he suspected Draco would want and any other treats he might want to help bake as they had the whole afternoon. They left the restaurant with a list of different baked goods they wanted to bake (3 different kinds of cake, Danishes, croissants, bread and 4 different types of pie. Good thing for stasis and preserving charms to keep everything fresh.) and decided to cab it back to their home rather than chance the train again.

A/N: Well thank you again to all you amazing reviewers! You guys have really helped me by letting me know who you want to have paired with Harry so far AND some of you have even given me ideas and asked a few questions I hadn't even thought of! I am also amazed with how many people have decided to follow and favorite this story after two chapters, you guys made me so happy!

Anyways if anyone doubts my claim that a three year old can eat that much food, I have to tell you this is based off of personal experience; my daughters (when they like the food) can usually out eat myself and my fiancé. I have seen my four year old eat half of a large pizza in one sitting by herself! My two year old is also quite hungry with her breakfast food as well.

The mention of the 142 etc. of Hogwarts is mentioned in Chapter 8 of the Philosopher's Stone.

This Chapter was originally going to focus more on her meeting Tamaki's dad when she finalized her enrollment, but I have too much fun writing Draco and how he interacts with Harry, they are friends, but he's still a snobbish prat, it's fun! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did, read, review and continue voting on who ends up with Harry!


End file.
